I'm Looking for Elizabeth: A day at the Races
by Sea9262
Summary: People suddenly need Elizabeths help.
1. A day at the Races

A day at the Races  
  
Liz looked at the young man, Sonny sighed. She wasn't going to give this up. He gave the guy a warning look and walked away.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?"  
"Yeah, how can I help you?"  
"I got this problem, see I just got out about three months ago. I've been clean for a year now and well so's my girl she's pregnant and we're trying really hard but.."  
"But what? Sounds to me like things are going good."  
"They were till I got a new parole officer. My names Andy by the way."  
"Nice to meet you. What did he want?"  
"Me back in the business I'm a wheel man, a good one, he wants me to drive for his crew."  
"A Parole officer with a crew can't be good."  
"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about my baby being born with side effects."  
"To what?"  
"I told him no. He grabbed my girl and then shot her up. Could've been crap could have killed them both, now I have to worry about her getting addicted again and about our baby."  
"I see. Okay I'm gonna have to break something a foot, a hand."  
"What?!"  
"How else am I going to replace you?"  
"Replace me! You nuts?"  
"No I can do this now or later one way or another you can't be in the picture."  
"This means you'll help me?"  
"Yeah."  
  
He sighed with relief and sat down.  
  
"You replacing me ain't going to work. You have to be established, your not."  
"Yes sweetheart I am, more then you most likely. Your right thought going in cold, it would get me shot. So I have to make your boss desperate for my help."  
"How?"  
"Well."  
  
Liz went to the local car shop dressed better then the place was used to. She wore a pink silk dress and matching heals. With a pink leather shrug and matching purse. She looked around the show room through her pink-tented shades. The owner just watched her; this chick was a groupie and an easy lay. He'd get those once a month she looked like fun.  
  
"Darlin."  
"Bub."  
"Bob, Bob Hansen, how can I help you sweetheart?"  
"I'm looking for something fast and custom."  
"Custom?"  
"Well.."  
  
He got hard he couldn't help it. She knew her shit the car she was asking for was worth some coin and she said she had it. Liz smiled at his reaction.  
  
"That's the reaction I want when I start driving you know... vibrate." Her brows went up.  
"Lot a money for something anyone of my boys would do to you for free."  
"Less chance of an ugly break up."  
"Good point 55k tops anything extra after I'm done will cost. Most features aren't standard or legal."  
"Fine oh and sweetheart."  
"Yeah?"  
"It has to stand out."  
"Meaning?"  
"Hot Pink. Its for the drags."  
"Got it, you a usual visitor to the drags."  
"Just recently with cars. Mostly cross the boarder, bikes."  
"Oh well I'll call you when I'm done. Card?"  
"Here."  
  
Liz handed him a pink card with two mouse's on it. Short white with a big head and red nose and a tall skinny mouse with the same red nose. 'Pinky and the Brain' under them said Beth and her cell number. He smiled and watched her walk away, this chick was trouble or in trouble. That could be useful.  
  
Liz walked out he got the picture and hopefully her skills at the drags would make an even bigger impression. As for Andy when they talked to his girl friend she was more then willing to find a way to break something for a free trip to Hawaii and getting away from the man who almost killed her and her baby.  
  
Three weeks later Liz received a phone call her toy was ready. Liz went upstairs and got dress a knock came on her door.  
  
"What could you possibly want?"  
"What are doing going to costume party?"  
"What do you want Carly?"  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Liz sat down on her bed with a plop.  
  
"I gave you advise once about Jason. You took it wasn't happy after but you listen to me and you helped me with Sonny 'death', or what ever. I understand about the whole dancer thing and about what happened in hospital is was a nightmare. I didn't mean to get in your way."  
"Um thanks I think."  
"Yeah well I admit when I'm wrong."  
"So do I, I gotta get out of here."  
"Dressed like that?"  
"What?"  
"Where the with jeans not the leather overkill."  
"I knew something was off."  
  
Carly walked out and down stairs to the Club. Liz headed out the door and to the car shop the guy was drooling over her outfit and she was more then pleased. The guy did good work and it was hot pink. *What am I going to do with this thing when this is over?* She put her finger in her mouth and ran the wet digit down the side of the car. She looked up at Bob and snorted *Men are so easy.*  
  
"55k like we said."  
"Here?"  
  
She handed him an envelope and got in the car.   
  
"Is there someplace I can test this?"  
"Out back, Joey'll show you the way."  
  
The car started and vibrated. *Oh perks.* Liz went around the dirt road a couple of time making impressive moves. She noticed Bob make a cell call things were going as she had planned. She stops and gets out of the car with Joey's help.  
  
"Very nice, you do up keep?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about bikes are those big around here?"  
"Good coin, but you make better with the car."  
"Custom a bike for me, I preferred the Japanese stuff and get me an introduction I'll give you 5% of what I make in the first race."  
"Deal, you ah looking for work or is this get out of town cash you working on?"  
"I'm willing to work. What's the deal?"  
"Don't know, kinda like that board at unemployment what ever we can find."  
"Fine you got my card give me buzz."  
  
Liz walked into Kelly's with Courtney staring her down she turned and walked out but the Airhead followed her. She made peace with Jason and even Carly but as long as Courtney was running around there would be tension.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"I know your doing this to get Jason back. Sonny wants him tailing you."  
"Not my problem, take it up with your man and your brother."  
"It is your problem you need to quit."  
"God, that Carinthos tone. You need to do what say cause its and inconvenience to me. My answer, in the most un-lady like manner, fuck off."  
"You bitch."  
  
Courtney swung and missed when Liz dodge the hit.  
  
"You must be out of your mind after the beating I put on your brother. You need to deal with your own demons and leave me out of it."  
  
She shoved Courtney back and walked back into Kelly's and up the stairs. Jason came around the corner he'd heard the whole thing he put his hand up before she could say anything.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Liz changed her cloths and goes to work. Tagert walks in and sits at her station.   
  
"What can I do for you Tagert?"  
"I got your papers and permit."  
"Yeah, you asked for them."  
"When did you get these?"  
"Years ago."  
"Years?"  
"It really none of your business, so you got my papers what do you really want Tagert?"  
"I hear tell there's a con claiming a dirty cops running a crew."  
"Say it louder for those in the cheap seats."  
"It's not true."  
"Says you."  
"Don't, you may get away with that shit with Sonny you won't with me."  
"God you men are all the same. Balls to the Wall hard core but a bitch when a woman proves to be harder core then you. Don't threaten me again Tagert it ain't nice. Now I know you don't want to think about it do to your stepfather but the truth is there are dirty cops. Like it or not. This guy has a crew I've already met one and have been offered a job. So suck it up and I'll tell you the same thing I told Sonny. If you were doing your job people wouldn't need me."  
  
Liz cell rang.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
"What was that?"  
"Work. Bye."  
  
Tagert was seething as Jason smiled and followed her out. She headed back to the car shop and took in her new bike. She paid the man and told him she'd see him tonight. Jason stayed and looked around the place, he knew who this guy worked for, and he had to report back to Sonny.   
  
[end]  
  
AN: Yet another installment ya'll know the drill get to work kids. The Author 


	2. Fight Nite

Fight Nite  
  
It was no place in particular just a bunch of warehouses and a dirty gray gravel drive. There were two courses the striate away and the go round. Liz drove the hot pink car up to the first race. A couple chicks sneered her at with the same jackets on a gang. Liz walked up the short Chinese's man talking to Hansen.  
  
"Beth."  
"Bob."  
"Tommy Yen this is Pinky."  
"The one with the car. I hear tell your good."  
"How would you know that? You don't know shit about me."  
"A chick who wants her car to vibrate to get off whiles she racing got to know what she's doing."  
"Good point. How much to get in."  
"Three races ran already, so you can get in on the fourth for 8g's'  
  
She pulls the wad of cash out of her front pocket and hands it to the man. She smiles and heads for her car. She notices the figure on the motorcycle and smirks, she climbs into her car and comes up the line she does a double take at her opponent Tagert. The cars roar to readiness Liz knows what Tagert up to, course she can't let him win. They're off.   
  
Three hours later.   
  
Liz's won 4 of the races and is 20g's richer. She smiles at the on lookers who are more then a little in awe and a few are pissed. Tagert got out of his car after the last race and everyone headed toward the warehouse for the party. Tagert grabbed her arm and lead her to a near by wall. Leaning over her, Liz looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Before you start, don't, I'm not leaving so you better make this look good or your going to get us both killed."  
  
Tagert kissed her.  
Liz kissed him back.   
Someone cleared their throat, they both groaned.  
  
"Can I help you man?"  
"Yes, you two know each other?"  
"While back we played before. Never went any where but it was fun."  
"Fun how?"  
"You know the all night sweaty bodies kind of fun. She is an animal."  
"Is she?"  
"Is there something you want Mr. Yen?"  
"Yes to talk business with the both of you tomorrow before the races. Be early please but for now have fun."  
  
He walked away with a smirk on his face and Tagert turned back to Liz. He dragged her by the arm toward the bumping noise. The entered the crowed of dancing people and began to move. Soon Liz was back to front with Tagert and they moving in the most interesting ways.   
  
Liz wasn't oblivious to what going on around her. She catch site of a pissed off Jason every once in a while talking and socializing. She blinked when Tagert put his hand on her hip, as the beat change. Bodies got closer and so did he, when people got drunk and had good music they got nasty. Some did it on the dance floor some made the promise of doing it in a dark corner.  
  
"Keep that up and your going to have to charge me with assault Marcus."  
"Hmm, you noticed the girls."  
"Course I did, local gang?"  
"No new in town. With Faith running around and Sonny losing it, everyone thinks its open season on PC."  
"Worried."  
"Not really but they look nasty."  
"I sucked up most of there revenue."  
"So did I."  
"Wait."  
  
Liz notice one of the women gesturing toward Jason. Liz got a pit in her stomach and made her way toward Jason. He was having a heated argument with one of the women in the group. That's when all hell broke losing. The women fighting with Jason pulls a gun on him, Jason cool as ever manages to take it away from her, not noticing the three coming up his back. Before she could yell a warning, one gets knocked unconscious and the other two are on the ground. Liz looks to see Tagert smiling at them and apologizing. Then one pulls out and automatic and sprays the place.  
  
Racers are running everywhere, as Liz make her way over to Jason now on the ground. Liz checks him, he's fine, one of them knocked him out. Liz growls and turns to the bitch with the gun, just as she's about to reload Liz punches her. The women hiss with anger and she and Liz toss a few kicks and punches before gunfire stopped them. Tagert is standing next Tommy Yen.  
  
"I warned you Lao Ma."  
"He works for Corinthinos."  
"He didn't shut us down you did. You stupid bitch."  
"Can we go now, I'm board Marcus."  
  
Liz says faking a childish voice.  
  
"In a minute Pinky. Look Tommy I gotta work for the guy right, I do this for fun. I can talk to my boss, his bull and clear this up, but man don't make shit hard for me."  
"Sorry Marc, I'll deal with my security. You go have fun with your friend she won't want you in the morning. Thanks for Corinthos."  
"No prob."  
  
He and Liz grab Jason and head out the door fast. Shoving Jason into Liz's car.  
  
"So Marcus would you like ME to clear this up with Sonny?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Say please Elizabeth and kiss me again nicely and I'll do it."  
  
She batted her eyes and Tagert looked at her. He kissed her hard, slapped her butt and shoves her in the car. Liz laughed * Damn that man can kiss.*  
  
Carly opens the door with a half awake Jason and pissed off Liz standing there.  
  
"Move Carly."  
  
They walk in a Liz drops Jason down the chair annoyed. She goes into the kitchen and Sonny stares at her in shock.  
  
"I brought your thug back."  
  
She put the damp cloth to the back of Jason head, he groans.  
  
"What did you say to piss them off?"  
"Nothing. Ow!" Liz pressed the cloth into his head  
"Well?"  
"I was asking about the gangs there."  
"What wrong with you! You could have gotten us all killed."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"I'm a bit over protective."  
"A bit." All three said.  
"You do know your going to have to deal with Tagert."  
"Tagert?"  
"What was he doing there?"  
"Playing old 'friends' with Liz."  
  
Liz smirked remembering the kisses.  
  
"He the one going to get you killed."  
  
Liz heard the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"You made your bed lay in and don't worry about my sheets or who's between them. Good night."  
  
Liz drags herself to bed and falls into a deep sleep. Awakened by a banging on her door and Tagert yelling.  
  
"What?"  
"Lets talk."  
  
Tagert give her the once over, she got men's boxer shorts extra small and a tee on. He grunts and plops down on her bed. Liz snorts and climbs back under her blanket kicking him in the butt so she can stretch out. Tagert lay down next to her and sighs.  
  
"Who are you Liz Weber?"  
"Nobody special."  
"I'd tell you stop but after the whole thing with Sonny I know your not."  
"Right so?"  
"So, I guess were working together on this can you keep-- (yawn) a leash on Sonny?"  
"Uhm hmm."  
  
Banging on the door wakes them both Liz groans and get out of bed.  
  
"What?"  
"What happened to Jason he--"  
  
Courtney looked over at Tagert slowly going back to sleep on her bed.   
  
"First Ric now him, you are real slut you know--"  
  
A hand chocking and shaking her cuts her off.  
  
"Jason will live, you however are going to go away and keep your shitty comments to yourself. I'm getting tired of this dance Airhead. Got it."  
  
Shaking and squeezing her for effect. She let Courtney go and slammed the door in her face; she looks Tagert over and got back into bed sighing. *If one more person shows up I'm going to shot them with his gun. *   
  
Liz got another call form Bob and so it seemed did Tagert. They sat next to each other and a man came in dress in suit with his gold badge showing. Tagert cursed under his breath.  
  
"You know him?"  
"No but I'm sure he knows me."   
"I'll deal with him."  
  
Liz sticks a blow pop in her mouth and smiled and the man.  
  
"Would you be Beth?"  
"Yes."  
"I hear tell your good."  
"Yes."  
"You know what we do?"  
"No."  
"Cars nice black market cars. Some we cut up some we sell overseas. You drive for me I don't give you any legal troubles okay."  
"Yes."  
"I like her, she's a conversationalist."  
  
They laughed and he ignored Marcus all together.  
  
"I'll see you when its time to get paid."  
"Thanks."  
"Not a problem. So that was this is all about black market cars."  
"He gets a cut off the top."  
"Being a cop he doesn't have to deal with Sonny. Who I'm sure knows about this, but with him as long as it ain't drugs he doesn't give a shit. Crimes, Crime."  
Tagert just stared at her.   
  
"The thing is why attack a pregnant lady?"  
"Good questions lets find out."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Well what do you think I know, I know been a while I got blocked and sidetracked. The Author 


	3. Midnite madness

Midnight madness  
  
The whole thing would take three days or nights. Midnight Madness was the code name, it was like that movie 'Gone In Sixty Seconds' the team had to get 50 cars on the list to the docks by 2am so the ship could sail two hours, three days, and getting past the cops and Sonny. Marcus was on some kind of high who wouldn't be, they'd been living in the under belly of PC for days now.   
  
They sat around and played poker, which Liz won time and again, and they cased cars. When they had time to themselves, she either found ways to get Marcus to kiss her or they tried to find out who the cop and Yen were working for. Marcus got the skinny on the cop and they talked about a plan of action in this they'd need allot of help.   
  
Liz sat at the counter at Kelly's and thought about it. First that ship couldn't leave port it was evidence. Second they had to get the cars and none could be replaced at least not in time. Third she'd need eyes and ears that weren't cops, that could tip off Yen and the other cop. Liz didn't trust Sonny not to act on his own interest.  
  
How?  
How?  
How?  
  
Jason. Sonny would be pissed, but she knew Jason could handle it and none of Sonny's men ever wanted to piss the enforcer off. So she, Tagert and Jason would set up the sting. The wild cards, Yens girls. They were suspicious of Liz already, hopefully it was the honor amongst thieve kind of suspicion, and not the smell a set up kind.   
  
Midnight  
  
The cops where on Liz's tail, she turned the car hard into an ally and then out again she lost one car and was working on the last. Just as she hit the intersection Marcus came by with three of his own.  
  
"How did they found out about us?"  
"Someone tip them off, they were waiting."  
"So now what?"  
"We ship out with the cars."  
"Okay team change of plans. Meet us at the airport." Came the voice over the headphones.  
"Well shit!"  
  
There were four cars left the others had made it to the boat and it sailed.   
  
"Split up!"  
  
The car each went their separate ways. Liz then picked up on a bike, it was Jason she waves him off and he fallowed Marcus instead. Then there were three new bikes behind her, Liz knew who this was. She stopped the car hearing the cops in the far distance she got out and walked towards Lao Ma and her girls.   
  
Liz wasted no time, she punched Lao before she could get off her bike and then the others jumped her. Liz got back into the car face a little worse for wear. She drove off leaving Lao and her girls on the ground behind her. She was off in the direction of the airport by the time she got there the other cars had lost the cops.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
"Lao Ma wanted to finish a conversation we where having."  
"Oh, it required base ball bats?"  
"Let's just go."  
  
They got on board the plain with the four cars. It was tight squeeze and Liz got a nasty feeling in her stomach. Something was up the look on Marcus face confirmed it; he looked almost like he wished she missed the flight. They were on to them.  
  
Liz watched Marcus carefully and then she watched their boss. He was whispering to Tommy Yen and they kept looking at Marcus. Liz looked around trying to find anything that would get them out of this mess. Then two of the other drivers moved closer to Marcus. Suddenly Liz became frantic the cargo door open and she could see the glint of the ocean.   
  
"We're going to meet the barge in New York. Short trip but we going to drop something off along the way."  
"What?"  
"Him. He's a cop."  
  
One of the guys came up behind him with a baseball cap on. Grabbing Marcus arms, Liz clamed herself and tried to think.  
  
"What about me?"  
"If he's a cop then that makes me snitch. You gonna kill me to?"  
"No honey you're clean, wipe that sweat off your pretty brow."  
  
Well shit. Liz watched frantic as the guys pushed Marcus to the open hatchway wind blowing hard. Liz kicked the guy next to her in an effort to get next to Marcus as she move past the car holders. Marcus let out a yell and fell backwards his flaying hands caught by the guy in the cap. The cap flew off and Marcus gasps in shock.  
  
"I've got Tagert. Kick ass Liz!"  
"Jesus Sonny cut it closer why don't you!"  
  
Liz punched the first warm body next to her and grabbed hold as the plan wobbled she could hear with joy as Sonny told Tagert to hold still. Tagert telling Sonny to shove it and to pull him in. Tommy pulled out a knife, this was not the place for a fight like this and there were no guns on board. A fist put Tommy out and Sonny ran to the cockpit. The plan steady itself and the other guys back down. Saying they didn't want any trouble.   
  
Sonny announced the plan was landing and if Jason was any kind of biker he'd clamed to be, he'd meet them there. Tagert looked at him still in shock then he looked at her, she shrugged.  
  
"Jason said he have a trump card, he didn't tell me who, I assumed it would be Johnny or one of the boys."  
"What brings you out Carinthos?" Tagert asked.  
"Jason doesn't know, he assumed it would be Johnny too."  
"Well shit."  
"I beginning to hate when you say that."  
"You two wouldn't happen to know who that pilot is would you?"  
"Never seen him before why?"  
"He's landing on the docks. I told the cops the closet cargo airport to the docks."  
"Well shit." They said in unison.  
"How?"  
"He'd have to be nuts."  
  
The door to the cockpit closed and locked at the three scrambled to stop him. Liz looked around.   
  
"What a fucking day I tell you."  
  
Liz says as she moved toward the cars. She looked at Sonny and Tagert.  
  
"Well! Its not like they won't be waiting for us. Tagert call the NYPD, Sonny call Jason."  
  
She climbed into the top car; they got into the bottom cars. Liz started the car and buckled her belt. *How do I get myself into these messes.* The plain landed and they could here men yelling ducking to not be seen. The other drivers yelled in the cars; they heard Tommy yelling not to shot the merchandise. Liz kick the car into gear and it screamed out of its holding port and jumped down into the middle of screaming men.   
  
She heard Sonny and Tagert take off behind her. She saw Jason on his bike coming at her with a slew of cop cars. She swerved and headed behind the plain, she saw Tagert pointing a gun at Tommy and the cops surrounding them. Liz kept going heading toward the barge. It was finishing it's opening up and docking.   
  
"Um what is she doing?" Sonny asked Tagert.  
"I don't know the mind of a mad women."  
  
Liz waited and watched as the men finished the docking Liz drove hard and fast up the ramp. Men went yelling and screaming everywhere. Tagert, Jason and Sonny ran over the barge and ran in. Tagert telling the police to apprehend everyone running around. Liz got out of the car and Tagert grabbed her into a hug.  
  
"I need to br--"  
  
Once he let go Jason grabbed her.  
  
"I need ai--"  
  
Then Sonny.  
  
"Air!"  
  
He let her go then shook her.  
  
"You are insane!" he yelled.  
"I try." She yawned.   
"Looks like somebody needs ahhhh."  
"Nap?" Jason finishes.  
"Tagert?"  
"That's me."  
"Nice work these guys have been working the tri-state area for a year. See what happens when you expand." The cop holding one of the criminals says.  
  
Port Charles.   
Kelly's  
  
Liz sent Jason and Sonny home to their women and climbed into bed. Banging woke her up she got up and opened the door and step to the side. Tagert climbed into the bed and rolled to his side. Liz turned to her and they put their backs together.   
  
"So, why is your business dealing being dealt with by a law firm in London?"  
"None of your business."  
"Liz?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who are you?"  
"A friend."  
  
Liz sat in the courtroom, as the parole officer was convinced of several charges. He had a Chinese lawyer who looked her and Tagert's way when it was all over. Liz sighed this guy was paid well not to talk the whole thing was a fun romp but she was sure the surface was only scratched. Liz blinked when Tagert took her hand.   
  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah just my gut talking that's all. He went down for someone."  
"I know, we'll deal with it. You're done."  
  
Tagert looked up and waited.  
  
"What are you looking for Marcus?"  
"The next guy."  
"Who?"  
"You know, I'm --"  
"I'm looking for Elizabeth?" Said older women.  
  
Liz looked at Tagert and smiled. She spoke to the women and came back to him.   
  
"I have to go."  
"Serious?"  
"Yeah like everything I do lately. Marcus will you have dinner with me?"  
"Yes."  
"Think about it why don't you."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Could be nothing, could be something, and could be friends. Want to find out don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Think about it why don't you."  
  
She kissed him.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I know it took me a while I got really blocked by something else. The next chapter of these stories, I finished it before I finished this one. I hope you like them both. The Author. 


End file.
